Smokes
by EdwardGetsFicd Contest
Summary: Bella is a chain smoker. She's guarded, lonely and secretly crushing on the smoke shop guy, Green Eyed Monster. Can he give her a reason to have some fun and live life a little? Rated M


_**Entry for the Edward Gets Ficd Contest**_

_**Fic Pic #8**_

"_**Smokes"**_

Today was just craptastic.

Work sucked, as usual.

It's only Wednesday and I'm outta smokes, again.

So this morning, I roll out of bed thirty minutes before I had to be at work. The lovely call center where I cheerfully helped the moronic idiots needing assistance with their cell phones. I was just one in a line of over-stressed, underpaid college students trying to get by in that place.

I hit the shower, threw my hair in a messy bun, threw on some jeans, grey t-shirt, black hoodie and my never fail kelly green chucks. Grabbed my bag, ipod, keys and hit the door.

My fuckin' truck wouldn't start. Typical Luck Izzy. I ran over to Rose's apartment to see if she could give me a lift to work. She was home with little Ryan today so she just let me borrow her car. I made it to work with 7 minutes to spare. It shoulda been a good sign but I failed to notice.

Clockin' in after putting my bag in my locker, I realized I only had 2 smokes to make it through an 8 hr shift. FUCK! I hate bummin' off the rats I work with. They think it gives them an "in" to get to know me, hit on me or try to feel me up. Not in a million years would I give these rats the time of day. I got plans and hookin' up with one of them ain't on my list of goals.

So, I make it through the day with the good luck of my friend, Ang, supplying me with some extra nicotine goodness. Once I clocked out and headed to the car I remembered that I needed to stop at the smoke shop on the way home. Maybe I'll get lucky and Green Eyed Monster will be working today.

Turning into the smoke shop parking lot, I see a long line in the drive through, so I parked and headed in. Low and behold, there HE is. The Green Eyed Monster. He is the most delicious man I've ever laid eyes on. Tatts covered arms, crazy sex hair, lip ring and low slung skinny jeans. FUCK! What I wouldn't give to have a taste of him...he'd definitely put an end to my dry spell.

I'm waiting in line, watching his every move 'til I hear him singing to the song on the radio. God, could he be anymore perfect. Ok, Izzy, get ahold of yourself. He's just a guy working in the smoke shop. Probably has no morals, goals or drive...I mean, he's working here where he makes what? Minimum wage...but that doesn't mean he still isn't easy on the eyes. He's good material for later, right?

"What can I get ya, Red?"

Huh? Was he talking to me? Red? THere ain't nothing "red" about me...

"Um, who's Red?" biting my lip, I really hope he was talking to me and not some red-head behind me.

"Well, you are. Don't you always order a pack of Red 72's?"

"Yeah, but, um, how do you know that?" He recognizes me by my smokes? Out of all the people they got coming through here everyday? Or could I hope that he remembers ME that way because, well...no, he could think I'm anything he would want.

" Ancient chinese secret", he chuckles, grabs my pack of smokes and takes my $5 out of my hand.

"You don't usually come in, you are usually in that red beast of a truck, so that helps me remember the red, too." He stands behind the counter with my change in one hand, fisted up, legs spread, narrowing his eyes at me with a crooked grin on his face. I can see him looking me up and down from head to toe. The Green Eyed Monster is checking me out. So I do the same to him. Damn, boy can fill out his jeans. Long ass legs, broad shoulders, narrow hips. I would definitely enjoy riding this Monster.

Clearing his throat, he brings my attention back up to his eyes. "Oh, yeah, well, the red beast wasn't working today and I didn't want to wait in line, so I just came in..." shut up Izzy. Just shut up, your rambling and sounding like a chic who's desperate.

"What's wrong with it? I could take a look at it if you'd like. I'm pretty good with my hands." he chuckled again and I could definitely feel myself starting to get wet from that innuendo he just threw out at me.

"Oh, well, I don't know. I mean, it could just be the battery and my friend, she's a pretty good mechanic, too. I wouldn't want to put you out or anything." SHUT UP IZZY! What is it with you running off the mouth when he speaks. Ugh, I look and feel like a mindless moron.

"Nah, it won't be no trouble. Hey, tell ya what, here's my cell, shoot me a text, let me know when and where. I get off at 8 so I can by then, if you'd like." I'm holding my breath as he writes down his cell number. I can't believe the Green Eyed Monster just gave me his cell number. WTF is that Izzy? You aren't a hormonally challenged teen-age girl. Get a grip. Letting out a breath he slides the paper over the glass counter towards my hand. He drops my change in my palm letting his middle finger drag across my upturned hand.

Jolts of electricity shoot up my arm. Damn, I am a hormonally challenged teen-age girl.

"um, I'm Izzy, Izzy Swan." I pull my hand back and stuff it into my hoodie pocket.

"I'm Edward Cullen, but you can call me Masen."

"Oh, why? If your name is Edward, why would they call you Masen?"

Chuckling and turning to see that a customer just pulled up to the drive thru window, he looks back at me, smiling and says "It's a secret, let me help with your truck and I'll tell ya".

"Huh, another secret. I'll think about it and let ya know. Bye Edward." I turn to walk out, glancing once more over my shoulder just to see him glancing back at me over his shoulder. He smiles, I blush and run out the door to the car.

Pulling up in front of the apartment, I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I can't believe that the Green Eyed Monster, Edward, gave me his phone number. Fuck! Do I just bite the bullet and call him or just let Rosalie take a look? Heading up the steps to Rose's apartment, I couldn't wait to tell her about my encounter.

"Hey Rose, how's the little guy? Any better?" I asked dropping her keys on the table by the door.

"Yeah, he's getting there, hopefully it was just a twenty-four hour bug. THank goodness Em will be home tomorrow. I'm so exhausted." She looked tired and run-down. Very un-Rose like, too.

"Soooo, I have something kinda weird to tell ya about...today when I stopped for smokes, I had to run in and guess who was working?"

"Oh my goodness, you got to talk to that hot piece of ass that works there?" she was narrowing her eyes at me. I couldn't sit still and fidgeting with my fingers trying not to smile.

"Oh, I did more than talk to him! He gave me his cell number! He wants to fix my truck and I know that you are worn out, so do you think I should call him?" she was nodding profusely with a huge grin on her face.

"Iz, you DEFINITELY should call him, this is your chance to get out of this rut that you've been in lately. And geez, he's a looker, you could have all kinds of fun with that one, for sure."

I couldn't help but feel a wave of nausea roll through my stomach. She's totally right about being in a rut. It's been at least six months since a man's been anywhere near me, but I chose to keep myself closed off from them. Thinking about my break-up with Jacob just reminded me of how close I came to losing myself. I refuse to go through that crap again.

"Well, I don't know, I mean, really do I want to get all tangled up in some guy with no goals or ambition. I mean, he works at the smoke shop for pete's sake."

Rose walks over and sits next to me on the sofa, "Izzy, have some fun, you of all people need to get laid. You're so uptight and stressed lately. A good hard, fucking will do your body, mind and soul good." She laughs out loud and rolls her eyes at me. "Girl, you are a twenty-two year old with a tight little body. You need to let loose and just have some fun. Noone's saying you gotta marry the guy. And who knows, he may be more than you are giving him credit for. If he's not, oh well, just enjoy the sex." She chuckles and walks over to get Ryan some juice.

"Alright, well, I'm outie, call me if need anything. I gotta start working on an essay for Lit." I hugged Rose and hit the door.

"Call him Izzy, call him NOW!" Rose demands as I shut the door behind me.

Heading down the walkway around the building to my apartment, I start thinking of what the worst case scenario would be if I did call him. He could be a rapist or serial killer. But somehow, I don't think that's the deal with him. Maybe a pothead or drop-out. Who knows. C'mon Izzy just do it, get it over with. It's only six, he doesn't get off work for two more hours, it'll give you plenty of time to build up the courage to face him again.

Pulling out the piece of paper with his number on it, I typed it in and saved it "Green Monster" should be sufficient. Ok Iz, you can do this...keep it simple, quick and easy. I typed, deleted and re-typed the same message 3 or 4 times before I finally was ready.

Hey, it's Izzy...if you aren't busy later, could you please come look at my truck:)

It didn't take but a few seconds for a reply to buzz my cell.

Sure, but you are gonna feed me, right? I'm starving(;

Huh? What's in the kitchen? I hadn't really planned on cooking tonight. I was gonna eat my regular bowl of cereal...um, what do you feed a Green Eyed Monster? Shit, see, this is getting to complicated...should I just tell him never mind? Dammit, Iz, get a grip. It's just a meal. Order a freakin' pizza...all boys like pizza.

Um, sure, how 'bout I order some pizza?

Hitting send, I thought about Edward sitting in my apartment eating pizza...gah, what have I gotten myself into? I don't have suave anywhere in me. I'm not even sure he's into me that way. I could just watch him while he eats and use the material for later, right? Ugh. Why? Why? Why did I do this to myself. I was perfectly content in my boring little life. Ok, stop. Nothing's gonna happen anyway. Don't send yourself into a tizzy.

Just then my cell beeped. What, you aren't gonna cook for me? Nah, pizza's cool. No mushrooms. Send me your address. Oh, and wear something sexy(:

WTF? Sexy? No, No, NO...I don't "do" sexy. I'm comfortable. I'm not one of those fashion conscious gals. I'm just fine in my jeans and a hoodie...I guess I could throw on a white wife beater and my hot pink bra...but I'll still have my hoodie on. Hmph, we'll see how cocky he is then. Chuckling, thinking I could bring him down a peg or two.

We'll see if you earn something sexy after you fix my truck;) MeadowGrove apts # 620 building 18.

Oh, I'll earn it. Oh, but keep the green chucks. See ya soon, Red.

Hummm, he likes my old green chucks, huh? Me, too.

Setting up all my homework, I started on my essay for Lit. About halfway through, I wondered if I should go ahead and order the pizza so he can eat before he looks at my truck. Surely, he'll be hungry after working all day. Picking up my cell I called Donatello's, the best pizza ever. Ordering my usual, I got us a few cokes and a desert pizza. I love their sweet yummy buttery crust on the butterscotch bread.

I headed to my room, searched through my drawers until I found just the wife beater I was looking for. It was a little small, making it very tight but it's what it said that I couldn't wait for him to see. "I'm in love with a sparkling vampire"...yeah, I too, had a thing for that famous YA vampire. Well, can you blame me, he's a gorgeous creature. Almost as beautiful as the Green Eyed Monster.

Going into the bathroom, I ran a comb through my hair, pulled it back into a sloppy bun and put on some fresh cherry carmex. Good enough, I'm not trying to impress him, am I? Fuck, I think that I am...ugh. C'mon Iz, pull it together. It's just a hot guy. Nothing more, nothing less.

I walked back into the living room, grabbed my smokes and went to the window in the kitchen. Opening it, pulling up my little step stool and lit the smoke. It helped calm me down and reminded me of my meeting with him earlier. I replayed the moment when I got a good chance to look him up and down. And fuck, he had to be wearing those classic checkered vans, didn't he? Taking another drag, I rescanned his body in my mind.

There was a knock on the door, my stomach clenched up and I felt myself start to panic. Why am I so freakin' nervous? Oh yeah, the perfectly tattooed, sexy as hell, Green Eyed Monster was at my door. Chill out Iz, just open the door and invite him in. Putting out my smoke, closing the window, I took a few deep breaths.

When I opened the door, he's standing there, hands in his pockets, shoulders relaxed and lookin' smokin', fuckin' hot. Ugh, this is gonna be a long night.

"Hey Red." He said as his eyes roamed me up and down. It made me feel a little hot with my hoodie on.

"Um, Hi, Edward. C'mon on in. The pizza should be here any minute. I figured you'd probably be starving." Stop, breathe, relax, Iz. He's just a guy.

"Yep, I am. Want me to check out your truck first? It's starting to get dark so I probably should get up under the hood soon."

Oh, I hadn't thought about that. Dang it. "Um, sure, if you want. Let me get my keys and we'll go." Walkin to the kitchen, I grabbed the keys off my hook and got two beers from the frig. "Hey, you want a beer?"

"Sure, that sounds great, actually. It's been a long day."

When I turned around he was staring at me with this adorable little half cocked grin. I blushed immediately, wishing I knew what was going on in his head. He's turning me into some girly girl and it's kinda freakin' me out.

"wow, that blush is giving you away, Red. You ok?" he chuckled turning to head to the door.

"Here's your beer, we better go. Sun's setting soon." Hoping to distract him so I didn't further embarrass myself.

Heading out to the truck, i watched his muscles move under his tight shirt. God, his shoulders are amazing...and fuck, he's really, really tall compared to my short five foot three inches. He must be at least six three... Um, ok Izzy, stop it. STOP IT NOW! What is the matter with you?

EPOV

Walking out to her truck I'm realizing I didn't really think this all the way through. I mean I've been panting for this chic for a while now. But I don't normal have to work this hard, or at all, to get a chic interested. Yeah, I've been keeping tabs on her. Looking at her, it shocked me initially that she smoked. I mean, she seems like a goody-girl, book smart, quiet and too good for the likes of me.

We reached the truck, she climbed in and try to turn it on. It wasn't working at all. Hopefully it's just the battery, otherwise, I might be in some trouble. Yay, I don't know shit about fixing cars. I mean, sure, I know the basic stuff but other than that, I hire someone to fix it for me. My hands are to valuable to fuck up with messing with greasy cars.

"Hey, Izzy, pop the hood" I called out to her. This truck seemed to be at least a hundred years old. I'm surprised it even still runs. And damn, it has to suck the gas.

"Don't ya think it's time to get a new truck? I mean this one's probably older than dirt." I chuckled out at her.

"Hey, now don't knock the truck. It's been good to me for a long time and just 'cause it's old doesn't mean it should be thrown away." She glared at me.

"Ok, Ok, but seriously, I'm not sure if this things worth salvaging. But let's take a look and see what's up." I started poking around at the wires and thankfully, I found something unplugged. "hey, Bella, I think I found your problem" plugging it back in, I hoped and prayed that it worked.

"Get in and try and start it back up."

She cranked the key and low and behold that fucker started right up. Thank God, now I don't look like a dumbass. "See, nothing to it" I hollered at her. That engine was so freakin' loud, I hope she heard me.

"Yeah, thanks Edward. I really appreciate it" she said walking back around to the front of the truck.

"Hey, there's the pizza guy, let's head in and eat" she said heading towards the apartment building. Damn, watching her walk away I got a good shot of that plump little booty she was sporting. This girl had an amazing body, from what I could tell. I could feel my dick starting to take notice, too. Down boy, we don't know what's up with this chic yet. Besides, I really don't wanna do a fuck and run with this girl. I wanna get to know her a little. She seems like a pretty cool chic.

We made it into the apartment where she sat the pizza down on the coffee table. "I'm gonna grab us some plates and napkins. Do you need another beer? She said as she walked into the little kitchen area.

"Yeah, that'd be good. You got some ranch for the pizza?" I asked as she rounded the corner with plates, napkin and Ranch already in her hand. I grinned wide. Yeah, me and Izzy are gonna get along just fine, I think.

"Hey, where's the bathroom? I need to wash this grease off my hands." I asked.

"Oh, it's the first door on the left. There's soap on the counter. Help yourself." She said while opening the pizza box and getting her a slice. Damn, that shit smells good and I'm starving.

I closed the door behind me, take a piss and start washing my hands. I look into the mirror and see a black piece of lingerine handing on the back of the door. Holy Shit, I bet she looks fucking amazing in that. Drying off my hands, I take it off the hook and smell it. I know a little pervy, but fuck, it smelled so clean and girl like. My dick was instantly hard. I started thinking of her tight little body in that black silk.

She walks into the room wearing the black silk gown, hard little nipples showing through the lace. "Do you like it?" She asks all innocently, batting her eyelashes at me.

"Oh, Izzy, you have no idea how gorgeous you look. Now bring that sweet little ass over here and let me show you how much I like it."

She walks towards me, I stop her, pick her up and push her against the wall. Running my nose over her collarbone, my dick gets even harder. I run my tongue across her neck, up her chin and find her lips. "Fuck, Izzy, you smell delicious. You better hold on baby."

She wraps both her legs around my waist. I pull the lace down and expose her perfect tits. "Fuck, baby" I say before attaching my lips to her left nipple. God, she's so responsive to my touch. She starts whimpering a little causing me to grind into her and sucking her nipple further into my mouth.

"Izzy, I need you, baby. Please, let me fuck you. My cock can't wait any more." I tell her as I start unbuckling my pants. She tries to help me but I keep her pinned to the wall. Once I get my pants down, I'm glad that I go commando, 'cause my dick is throbbing and raging to feel her tight pussy.

I lean up and find her lips, licking my tongue on her bottom lip, so I can get a taste of her while my hand starts pulling up her gown. "Fuck, Iz, you have to know what it does to me when I feel your wet pussy with no panties on. Did you plan on getting my cock inside you?" I asked before running my tongue around her right nipple, biting it roughly.

"Of fuck, Edward, yes, I need you...please, Edward, please." She cries out while moaning and pushing her hands into my hair. She starts tugging on my hair while I line my cock up to her hole. I slowly start pushing in and the heat is unbelievable. And she is so tight, my cock is aching as I push my way in.

"Shit, Iz, so tight.." I moan out. All the while she's panting and moaning going straight to my cock. "Oh Fuck, Edward, more...please, just more" she whines.

I start pulling out and pushing back in, trying to get as deep inside her as I can. My legs are shaking and I can feel her clawing at my shoulders. "ugh, tight...Iz, so tight" is all I can manage to say.

I attack her mouth as we settle in to a hard and fast rhythm. I feel like I'm pounding her into the wall while she continues to moan "harder baby, more...fuck, that feels so good."

I can feel her starting to tighten up and I know she's about to come. I start fucking her tongue with mine, trying to keep up with the rhythm of my cock stroking in and out of her. I can feel my balls tighten up and I know that I"m close. I thrust up once, twice and on the third one she starts crying out "oh god, oh god, yes, Edward, uggg...ahhhh...holy..." she's panting and that's all it takes when I feel myself explode deep inside her.

Both of us are panting, struggling to breath and I lower us down to the floor, barely keeping my dick in her. I rest my head on her shoulder trying to breathe.

"Hey, Edward, you still alive? THe pizza's getting cold!" she yelled to me.

Fuck, I look down and realize I'm stroking myself holding her black gown. Geez, that was hot. Earth to reality Masen. You gotta get yourself under control. "Yeah, this grease was a little worse than I thought, almost done. Be right there." I shouted back to her.

Ok, think grandma naked...little kids crying...the fat plumber guy's ass crack...helping a little but Soldier boy is still sitting at a semi. Guess that's better than walking out there with a full blown boner, though.

I hang her gown back up. Adjust my pants. Take a few deep breaths and open the door. Resolving, I need to learn all I can about Izzy Swan so I can make that little daydream a reality.

Sitting down on the floor, I grab a slice of pizza, pour me some ranch and dig in.

"So, Edward, are you going to tell me why you go by Masen? I think I've earned a little trust with your secret, haven't I?" Damn, if she only knew was I was just thinking about her...she might not trust me, at all.

"Well, Izzy, it's not really that big a deal. I was messing with ya earlier. But when I was 10 my dad, or at the time, my step-dad, adopted me. I was born Edward Masen. I'm now Edward Cullen. I was still friends with kids who knew me as Masen, so it kinda stuck. That's it. Big Mystery solved." I chuckled at her.

"Oh, well, that's kinda neat." She said, shyly.

"Yeah, it's just a part of who I am." I told her.

"Something tells me there's a lot more to you, too." She blushed and quickly looked away.

I just stared at her, eating my pizza. "So, Izzy, what's that short for?"

"Oh, um, Isabella. But I've never liked it and Bella seemed to cutesy...so I became Izzy in jr. high."

Just then her cell phone rang and she got up to answer it. "Hi Rose, what's up?" She walked a little bit into the kitchen for some privacy. "Rose, calm down. I'll be right over and go with you, ok? No, it's ok, really. I'll be right there. I'll drive you, it's ok. Sure, I promise." She hung up and turned to me.

"Yeah, um, Masen. That's my friend Rose, her son is sick and spiking a high temp, she needs me to go to the ER with her. Her husband's out of town and she's really scared." She looked really disappointed and anxious.

"It's ok, Izzy, I was gonna have to go soon anyway. I gotta be somewhere soon, too." Damn, I really didn't want to leave so soon. But I would have had to anyways.

"Oh, well, um, you can take the rest of the pizza, I won't eat it before it goes bad." She blushed looking at me again. I cracked my famous smile. "Are you sure? I mean there's nothing better than a slice of cold pizza in the morning."

Smiling she said "No, it's ok. Go ahead and take it. It can be payment for fixing my truck."

"Alright." I looked up at her. "Well, I hope the kids ok. Maybe I'll see ya soon at the smoke shop."

"Yep, I'm sure you will." She was grabbing her bag and stuffing it full of crap.

I grabbed the pizza box, and headed towards the door. "See ya." I said as I turned around when I was outside the door. She pulled the door closed behind her. "Yeah, see ya soon. Thanks again, Edward." She smiled and it lit up her whole face.

"Anytime, Red, anytime." I chuckled to her, winking and turning to go to my car. She took off around the side of the building. Stopping once to look back, I gave her a small wave, started my car and took off for home. What she doesn't realize is that I took her pack of smokes, I know I'll be seeing her real soon!


End file.
